1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air precleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device herein relates to an air precleaning device or air precleaner particularly adapted for clean air consumption and ventilation purposes and as described herein is adapted to be mounted upon the stack of an air inlet such as of an internal combustion engine or a compressor and the like. It is known in the art to provide directional hoods for the intake of air.
However, prior art directional hoods are known to have restricted screened air inlets with the screen member tending to become clogged with contaminants and with air heavily laden with contaminants and with moisture such as in the form of sleet. The restrictions of such devices extend to the intake chamber and the throat portions thereof resulting in the presence of a back pressure which does permit a maximum flow of the air stream through the device.
As in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,862 to LIDSTONE the hood is directed to face an incoming stream of air utilizing the velocity of the air stream for separation of water from the air stream. No specific means are provided for separation of contaminants.
It is desirable to provide an air precleaning device with an inlet free of tendency to become clogged due to conditions of air and having an air inlet or receiving chamber providing for a relatively short unrestricted passage of the incoming air stream into and through a separation chamber within which means are provided in which the contaminants of the air by a centrifugal action are separated therefrom and discharged to the atmosphere.